


The Courier who cheated death once more

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Translation, translation russian, versification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: A short poem about Courier's fate for the F:NV's 10th anniversary. To be exact, this is a versification of the first and the last ending slides.
Kudos: 3





	The Courier who cheated death once more

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Один Курьер, что обманул могилу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101056) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



> yay, happy birthday to my favourite game!

The Courier who cheated death once more  
Had changed themself instead of changing war.  
They were victorious, defining force  
That tipped the scales of fate for tired world.

Their road came to an end, but just this time.  
In the new world of the Mojave Wasteland  
The fight continued, many lived and died,  
Like back then, because war... war never changes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope I didn't butcher the original text from ending slides too hard lol


End file.
